Johnny Klebitz
Johnnatan Klebitz mais conhecido com Johnny ou Johnny K, é um motoqueiro que no início dos acontecimentos de The Lost and Damned, assume funções interinas como líder de uma gangue de motociclistas denominada The Lost MC. Isso acontece devido à permanência de Billy Grey na prisão. Após algum tempo Billy ganha sua liberdade condicional, a partir desse momento, Johnny passa para segundo na linha de comando e devido a grandes diferenças de temperamento, entra em discussão com Billy durante muitas vezes no jogo. ''The Lost and Damned'' Depois que Billy Grey saiu da prisão, ele fica bravo com Johnny por não encontrar sua moto. Billy então começou uma briga com os Angels of Death para recupera-la. Isso cria uma tensão, não só entre os dois moto clubes, mas também entre Billy e Johnny. Esta tensão rapidamente se intensificou em uma guerra entre eles. Billy fez várias festas na sede do clube para celebrar a sua liberdade da prisão. Ao ser visitado pelo advogado de meio período, Dave Grossman, Klebitz e Billy discutem; quando então estava chegando em uma conclusão, Billy recebe uma mensagem de texto, informando que alguns membros de The Lost estavam sendo salvos pelos membros do The Angels of Death. Depois de resgatar os membros atacados, Billy foi informado da morte de Jason Michaels, que foi morto por um europeu do leste (Que na verdade era Niko Bellic). Billy manipulou a situação culpando os Angels of Death, fazendo que todos tentassem atacar a sede do clube rival. Durante o ataque, Billy encontrou dois sacos cheios de heroína e os roubou com a intenção de vendê-los. Isso criou ainda mais tensão entre Johnny e ele. Billy mais tarde chamou Johnny e disse-lhe para falar com Elizabeta Torres, que tinha encontrado um comprador para a heroína roubada. Elizabeta informou a Johnny sobre o acordo e enviou Niko Bellic e Playboy X para acompanhá-lo. O acordo, no entanto, foi uma operação secreta da LCPD. Após o tiroteio, Johnny escapou com a heroína, enquanto Niko e Playboy X saem de mãos vazias. Billy então chamou Johnny novamente e disse-lhe para se encontrar com o congressista Thomas Stubbs III para ajudá-lo, isto é visto na missão Dirty Laundry. Tríads The Lost mais tarde descobriu que a heroína que roubaram dos Angels of Death originalmente pertencia às Tríades. Billy e Brian pensaram que deveriam ficar com a heroína, mas Johnny e Jim convenceu a gangue a se livrar dela, devido ao fato de a LCPD estar em cima deles. Os quatro chegaram ao um acordo, mas apenas Johnny e Jim entraram para falar com as tríades, que imediatamente atacaram e roubaram a heroína. Acordo de "Paz" Quando Johnny e Jim fugiram, eles viram Billy fugindo com sua moto. Ele estava então cercado pelo oficiais da LCPD, irritado e gritando que Johnny o havia enganado. Isso eventualmente dividiu os The Lost em duas facções, uma liderada por Johnny e uma por Brian. Johnny e Jim encontraram-se com Brian nas docas de Alderney depois de ouvir que ele queria uma trégua. Em vez de uma trégua, um argumento explode com Johnny dizendo a Brian que Billy não se importa com a irmandade e que quer destruir tudo, Brian não concorda. Jim, mais tarde, apresentou Johnny a Malc e a DeSean dos Uptown Yardies. Mais uma vez, Johnny falou com Elizabeta Torres e ela disse que precisava da sua ajuda e de seus aliados. Jim, por sua vez, trouxe Johnny para Ray Boccino, um capo da família Pegorino, que vai com Johnny até onde Brian estava escondido (Acredita-se que Boccino, achava que a guerra entre os The Lost era ruim para os negócios), o que resultou em um confronto com Brian. Ray então ordena que ele roube diamantes de Gay Tony em um navio. Ashley Butler Ashley Butler pediu sua ajuda, dizendo que estava sendo mantida refém por Dimitri Rascalov, devido a suas inúmeras dividas com ele. Como pagamento, os homens de Dimitri exigiram que Johnny sequestrasse Roman Bellic por ele. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Johnny teve uma aparição no Grand Theft Auto V onde é morto por Trevor Phillips, um dos protagonistas do jogo. Trevor, posteriormente, extermina todos os membros do The Lost da região. Vale lembra que ele é morto de uma forma humilhante, pois Trevor manda ele abaixar as calças (Mesmo ele não fazendo isso) e o atinge varias vezes sem reagir e sua ex-namorada estava transado com Trevor por drogas pois a mesma é viciada, após ele morrer, ela apenas chora por ele. Missões ''GTA IV'' *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast ''The Lost and Damned'' *Protagonista ''GTA V'' *Sr. Phillips (Morto) Galeria JohnnyKlebitz.jpg2.jpg ladreviewmain580.jpg 332px-Johnny_Klebitz_(TLAD).png 4-johnny-klebitz.jpg Johnny_klebitz(gta_V).png Navegação de:Johnny Klebitz en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens do GTA V Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens Falecidos Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Motoqueiros Categoria:Líderes de gangue